A Better Catch
by JaySquared
Summary: Drew catches Quinn kissing Finn. What happens between them? *My first one-shot.


"Then talk to him!"

"I've _tried!_ He just won't listen to me!"

"Lord Tubbington doesn't listen to me when I tell him to stop eating my Lucky Charms… Maybe they'd come back out and a leprechaun could come and trade off for a pot of gold."

Santana laid a hand on Brittany's shoulder and gave her a small smile then turned back to Quinn. "Listen, Q, you _needs_ to find someone to drag this boy into a room and lock him in there with you.. And I so happen to be that gal for the job."

Quinn shut her eyes as her tears continued to run down her cheeks and chuckled slightly. "Santana, if you go after Drew, all you're going to do is scare him off."

"Who cares? You're still my girl and _no one_ hurts my girls. Right, Britt?"

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Right." She tucked a strand of Quinn's hair behind her ear and leaned her head on her shoulder. "He'll understand, Quinn."

Sniffling, she wiped her own tears and shook her head. "God, I sure hope so."

-:-

"Hey! Let go of me!" Drew struggled to get out of Santana's grip, dumbfounded at how she had such strength in her. "Crazy chick! Let go! Help!"

"Boy, you better shut up or I'm _really_ going to go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass." She had finally reached the classroom and threw Drew to the floor, immediately closing the door and locking it up. _Leave it to McKinley to actually have a room that locks from the outside._

Drew got up and banged his fists on the door angrily. "Santana! Open the damn door!"

"You _do_ know she's keeping us in here until we both talk this out, right?"

He had stopped banging once he heard that voice and sighed. Turning around, there stood Quinn as she fumbled with her fingers nervously. His heart dropped as he noticed how red her eyes were, feeling guilty at the thought of being the cause of her tears. His eyes dropped to the floor, unable to see her so vulnerable. "There's nothing to talk about."

Quinn took a step forward towards him. "Maybe for you there isn't, but there is _a lot_ that I can explain-"

"Explain what?" Drew's voice had cracked slightly, pursing his lips together. "That you told me you chose to be with me and the next day I find you lip-locking with Mr. Quarterback there-?"

"_He_ kissed _me_!" Quinn belted out, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to kiss back?" He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "You said it yourself. You chose _me,_ Quinn."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and scoffed. "You are such an idiot sometimes."

Drew's eyebrows raised in surprise. With how he'd been called dumb his entire life, her words were taken to offense. "Are you saying I'm not smart?"

"No! I just-" She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "You are so _frustrating,_ Drew! Just let me explain!"

"Fine, go ahead." Walking over to the teacher's desk, he leaned against it with his arms across his chest. "_Explain._ Explain why I saw you kissing Finn when you clearly said you wanted to be with me and _not_ him-"

"_Because_ I was confused, Drew!" Her hand covered her mouth as she sobbed uncontrollably.

The young Torres frowned, more guilt striking through him.

Quinn took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and walked towards the window, hating for him to see her like this. "I can understand that you would be upset, but I didn't necessarily say we were together.." Turning back around to face him, she flashed him a small smile. "Both of you have treated me so well and it..it's hard to pick just one. I've been with Finn before and he was my first true love…"

Drew looked away from her, gritting his teeth together. He was jealous of Finn. He was jealous that he was the star quarterback of the school, normally because that was usually his spot in the team. He was jealous that all the attention went to him; however, none of that could compare to how jealous he was that Finn had the chance to be with Quinn before. Let's face it; she was gorgeous, smart, just irresistible. He was completely sure of himself that most of the population in this school - and that included girls - at least thought about wanting to be with her.

"Then you came along."

His attention refocused on the blonde that now stood in front of him, his heart jumping at how close she was.

"You were this sweet and charming guy from Canada who seemed to find it easy becoming the school's newest heartthrob at school whose eyes seemed to only focus on one certain blonde, though I don't understand why he would pick her of all people," said Quinn, a slight smile tugging at her lips as Drew let out a chuckle, but immediately faltered. "You'd understand, right? After all, you've told me about your ex and how you liked her a lot.. If she were to show up, you would be confused, too."

Drew thought back to Bianca. She threatened his brother, often skipped classes, and was rather promiscuous, though she turned out to be a great girl. She has tried changing herself for the better, and Drew loved that she was trying. He hasn't seen nor talked to her since their break-up or when he moved out from Canada. The boy was heartbroken, but since he's started hanging out with Quinn, he couldn't help but fall for her. Though, he would be in the same position that she was in if Bianca came back into his life.

"Drew, I'm…I'm really, _really_ sorry that you feel like you've been played. I can assure you, when I kissed Finn, that same spark that I've felt with him in the beginning isn't there anymore." Quinn's gaze moved to her hands, shyly playing with them. "I-I guess you could say that…I-I like you _a lot_," she stammered. "I _promise_ that if you're not still mad at me and we become official, I would never hurt you like that." She paused, taking in a deep breath. "Do you forgive me?" She shut her eyes, waiting for his response.

Standing there with his hands in his pockets, Drew couldn't help but grin at her.

Peeking with an eye open, Quinn cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Well?" The Torres was now chuckling, slightly annoying Quinn. She walked over to him and slapped his arm. "Jerk!"

"Ow!" Letting out a laugh, Drew pulled his hands out of his pockets, resting them on her hips. "Why'd you hit me?"

Quinn jutted out her bottom lip, forming a pout. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Nothing! Just..you're so…cute." Drew's cheeks flushed, the smitten side of him starting to show.

Quinn could feel her face heat up as well, the corner of her lips tugging into a smile. "Does that mean you forgive me? ..And hopefully mean we could be together?"

As a response, Drew pulled her in closely as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips colliding with hers. The same smile never left Quinn's face as she moved her arms around his neck, feeling her heart pound against her chest.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the two pulled away, looking over at a smirking Latina. "Hate to interrupt - actually, not really, no - but Figgins already busted my ass for locking up this room without permission." She rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at Drew. "If I hear that you hurt my girl _again_, I-"

"-Will go Lima Heights on my sorry ass. Yeah, I get it, Santana." He looked down at Quinn for a second then smiled, looking back at her. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I'd hope so, pretty boy." With that, she left the room, leaving the two alone.

Quinn grinned up at Drew, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room with her. On their way towards the choir room, the two turned a corner, bumping into someone. Their eyes gazing up, they noticed it was Finn.

Finn smiled down at her. "Hey, Quinn." His eyes noticed her hands intwined with someone else's, then moving over to Drew. The smile on his face faded away as he tightened his jaw. "Drew." Looking back at the blonde, he frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't understand… I thought we were a thing?"

Quinn swallowed, squeezing Drew's hand lightly. "Kissing you back was a mistake, Finn.. I'm sorry, but there's just no spark anymore. We had something between us, but that was far too long ago." She glanced at Drew then back at Finn, offering him a small smile. "I hope you can understand that." She moved past him, pulling Drew along, but Finn stopped him in his tracks.

He moved in closer, not wanting Quinn to hear. "And to think I was actually considering giving you the position as quarterback."

Drew looked over at the blonde as she waited and smiled. "Thanks, but..I've already scored a better catch." He patted his shoulder, catching up to continue walking with Quinn.


End file.
